Multiple Personalities
by AngelusTheAngelicDemon
Summary: While fighting the heartless at Hallow Bastion Sora becomes tired and an unexpected ally shows up, Axel. Sora then disappears with the redhead and its up to Riku,Kairi,Mickey,Donald and Goofy to find him. ShonenAi.
1. Abducted and Return

**Title:** Multiple Personalities

**Pairings:** Sora(Roxas)/Kairi, Sora(Roxas)/Riku, Sora(Roxas)/Axel?

**Summary: **During the fight at Hollow Bastion Sora starts to get tired and when he is almost attacked by a heartless an unexpected ally shows up, Axel. While fighting along side Axel, Sora starts to take on Roxas' personality and memories and ends up vanishing with the red-head. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and the King are now trying to discover what happened to the keyblade master while Nexaus continues to plot anew.

**A/N: **This is AU and I'm pretty sure I got halfway through the game but this is what I thought would be more interesting if it happened, so here I am to tell you guys about my version of KH 2. If anyone has any suggestions for pairings please tell me! Shounen-ai... I might do if theres a great demand for it. (No, I love shounen-ai andyaoi! I just wouldn't know who to pair who with, Roxas(Sora)/ Axel is a no no! Why? Cause Axel is like ... 'old' to Sora... get it? I might do Riku/Sora(Roxas) but I could always make Axel younger...after all he doesn't act old..:winkwink: ) Also in thisstory I'd like to point out that Sora is going to be OOC because he will be acting like Roxas. Okay? Or at least what I expect Roxas to act like...

**Warning:** Contains cuss words and definatly full of violance! Perhaps shounen-ai depending on you guys... Also SPOILERS! (Slight)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts do you think I'd be writting this?

**"Blah."** -Talking

**'Blah.'** -Thinking

**Chapter I: Abducted and Return**

* * *

They kept coming at him. 

The swarm of heartless was almost like a sea, it was nearly never ending.

The blue-eyed boy continued to slash through the creatures, though two more would replace its fallen comrade, he still fought on.

All things have an end but at the moment the heartless didn't look like they were ending anytime soon but Sora's strength was beggining too.

The keyblade master had his limits and they were beggining to reach their end, how long could he hold out? He wondered as he slashed through the shadows.

* * *

Riku couldn't believe this! 

The silver-haired teen had finally been able to track down his best-friend and only to be attacked by heartless the second he arrived to help him.

In his periphial sight he could spot the others fighting: Cloud and Leon slashing away, Yuffie using her ninja arts, Tifa beating them into a pulp and Donald and Goofy doing what they always did and Mickey hacking away with the golden keyblade while jumping about. But no sign of _him_.

Riku slashed away a horde of heartless and took this chance to try and scout Sora out.

He finally caught sight of a brown and black-blur hacking away at a mass of black shadows that were crowding in on him.

The figure paused, trying to catch his breath but continued being hounded by the relentless heartless.

Thats when Riku saw it.

Sora was roughly slammed by a metal ball-like heartless followed by a succession of attacks from the others. All the brunette could do was block them.

_Sora!_

Riku jumped down from the cliff he was onto a ridge then was attacked again by a swarm of iron-clad heartless.

"Damn it! I don't have time to deal with you!"

With that said, he rushed at the offending monsters, slashing away. Then came the sound of an explosion and the backlash of heat and the smell of something scorched.

Riku turned to the source...and almost couldn't believe his eyes!

* * *

Sora tried to catch his breath but the damned heartless wouldn't stop! 

Then he felt the air leave him as something powerful slammed into him then Sora felt the attacks from the other heartless, he put the keyblade in front of him in an effort to guard. Sora knew that it was going to be over for him soon if he didn't do something. This made him mad.

Sora couldn't fathom where this anger had come from as he saw a heartless Dragoon come in to claim his heart...

But the attack never came.

The offending heartless was cut in half by the waist by a flaming wheel, then the surrounding heartless within six-feet were incinerated by a blast of fire.

Sora shielded his face from the heat but never felt it.

Looking up he saw a familiar person in a long black cloak with firey-red hair and two flaming wheels in each hand,standing in front of him.

_Axel._

The said person turned his head to Sora.

"So, you remember me." He said with a smirk that held more meaning then Sora could comprehend.

The brunette was startled. Had he read his thoughts? No. He had said the name outloud.

Axel stared at him now and Sora quickly stood up, taking his stance next to Axel, this made the latter smirk again.

Sora was slightly disturbed, standing next to Axel like this felt familiar.

"Just like old times.." he trailed.

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

At this the keyblade master was more disturbed...then a few memories popped into his head-

_His two keyblades were whirling around, slashing away at the infernal heartless that wouldn't leave him alone. A familiar red-head ran beside him, throwing the flaming wheels as heartless tried swarming them.The two stood with their backs touching, waiting...then both striking with fire in the shape of a bird. Axel creating the flames and he leading them toward the targets..._

_He was knocked backwards by the shield-heartless, he would have hit the wall but was saved when he was caught by a pair of familiar arms. He nodded his thanks and the two double-teamed the heartless, making it sorry it messed with them._

_He walked down the darkened street, a new determination pushed him on._

_"Are you really leaving..?" the familar voice asked softly._

_He nodded. "I need to find out why the keyblade chose me." With that he kept walking but was stopped again,_

_"You can't betray the Organization! They'll destroy you!" The familiar voice reasoned._

_He shook his head slightly. "What's it matter?" He continued walking. "Its not like anyone would miss me." He stated bitterly, not hearing his companions reply,_

_"Thats not true! I would.."-_

Sora visibly shook his head.

Were those...his memories?

"Hey!" That same familiar voice yelled, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The keyblade master reacted, smacking a heartless away that was trying to flank him.

"Day-dream when your not in mortal danger." Axel mocked.

Sora didn't have time to reply, he was immedietly swarmed by heartless.

Axel and Sora were suddenly standing back to back. It was an instinct, Sora backflipped and landed on Axel's fire wheel's, who then proceeded by throwing him into the air, wheels and all.

Sora felt the familiar heat envelope around him, he pointed his keyblade like a lance and was soaring toward the ground, "Phoenix Burst!" he shouted.(1)

The surrounding heartless were reduced to ashes and Sora landed gracefully behind Axel, once again back to back.

The heartless rushed at them again.

* * *

Riku would have stood in shock if the heartless wasn't swarming at him again. 

The silver-haired teen couldn't believe how Sora and the Nobody were double-teaming and taking down hoards of heartless in seconds.

The red-head would throw his flaming wheels, obliterating the weaker heartless and dealing a fair amount of damage to the higher level heartless, which then Sora took care of. Then the two of them were back to back again then repeating the attacks.

If Riku didn't know any better he would've thought the two had done this before but he did know better so now he was wondering what was going on...?

"Riku!"

The silver-haired teened turned, seeing Mickey running toward him, occasionally taking out a heartless or two that was in his path.

"Your Majesty!"

The mouse king reached the teen and chuckled, "I told you before, call me Mickey!"

Riku smiled for the first time in a while.

A blast of fire interrupted the two and immedietly their heads turned in the direction of the attack, the keyblade flying back toward Sora, accompanied by two wheels. Each weapon returned to its respective owner and once again the two were back to back, Sora suddenly held the keyblade up as if he was about to cast cure but no such thing happened, instead wind swirled around the tip then spread around the two like a protective tornado. The red-headed Nobody's wheels suddenly ignited in flame and he threw them into the wind, the flaming wheels spun around in the wind a few times then exploded causing the tornado to become a fire tornado.

Riku and Mickey stood with their mouths gaping open a bit as the fire tornado exploded, incinerating all the heartless within a mile radias.

The were pulled out of their gaping when they heard running footsteps, uncounciously Riku flattened himself against the wall while Mickey was staring upwards at the cliff that the silver-haired teen had jumped down from.

Riku heard several voices, only two he could indentify though: Donald and Goofy.

"Amazing.." A deep male voice said.

"Wow..!" Three female voices.

"Uh-oh!" This was Goofy.

"Sora!" That was everyone.

Riku's head was instantly in the direction of the brunette.

* * *

Sora huffed slightly, his back touching Axel's. 

"They just won't quite." Sora muttered more to himself then to Axel.

"Your the keyblade master, they're like, drawn to attack you." The red-head stated.

The brunette rolled his eyes and was about to reply when a Neo-Shadow came right from his own shadow and slammed him into the mass of heartless, instantly getting attacked.

This time, Axel couldn't save him.

The red-headed Nobody was being swarmed with his own heartless and the latter kept casting worried gazes at Sora, who was trying his best to fend of the offenders.

'Damn it!' Axel cursed inwardly. "Silly! Being beaten down by _heartless!_" He spat the last word with venom, he knew that _they _had sent the heartless.

Sora immedietly became enraged by that sentance, 'Silly?'. He'd show him!

The brunette suddenly spun around in a circle, causing the heartless to be reflected backwards a few feet, then rushed at him...Sora began to feel an anger that was out of place.. but at the moment he didn't really care. He began slashing the heartless ruthlessly, easily whiping them out.

Axel was grinning like a mad-man at the scene while turning the shadows into pink hearts that were then snatched by the darkness.

'Soon..' The red-head thought to himself.

As Sora continued to fight the heartless, he felt...unbalanced in a way. Holding the keyblade with two hands felt weird and because of this he started attacking with one arm, that's when something brushed against his mind, something familiar, something powerful, something holding a slight darkness. He called out to it. His left hand began to glow with a radiant white light and in his hand appeared another keyblade...the Oblivion.

The brunette once again was attacking the heartless, thrusting here, slashing there, obliterating them with a sort of ease.

Sora once again found himself back to back with Axel.

The sea of heartless was no longer a sea.

At best about only fifty heartless remained, something that could easily be taking care of by one of the two.

Axel was at his side now, giving him a questioning glance. Sora nodded and the two sprang forth, double-teaming the heartless and destroying what was left in under thrity-seconds.

The keyblade master lowered his weapons and stared at them...how was he wielding two at the same time..? Sora was tired but didn't really show it.

"Hey."

Sky-blue eyes met emerald as Sora and Axel's eyes met and for some reason Sora felt like he was reunited with a long lost friend.

"Why did you help me...?" The brunette asked curiously, though he already knew the answer.

Axel was about to reply with a question of his own when they were once again surrounded by heartless. "Uh-oh!"

The red-head looked at his tired companion, who had already returned to his fighting stance.

Axel went back to back once again with Sora, raising his flame wheels in defense, he turned his head slightly so Sora could hear. "I can release Kairi..." The brunette looked at him, startled and Axel cut off whatever he was going to say. "_But.._" Axel stressed the word but. "I want you to help me get my friend back."

His friend? That sounded easy enough. "I'd do anything to get Kairi back!"

Axel smirked in that way that meant more then Sora comprehend. "I got some advice for you...I wouldn't be so hasty to jump into danger. Got it memorized?"

The brunette continued to look at him and Axel took his silence as a yes. The red-head grinned evilly.

* * *

The silver-haired teen watched as the two finished off the last of the heartless, exchange a few words and then be surrounded by more heartless. The two went back to back and Riku observed that the two were talking and he suddenly had a very bad feeling, one that made him jump from the ridge, causing shouts from several people, one being the kings. He heard more yells and he could almost make out the name 'Cloud'. 

To Riku's eyes he could already see the Nobody gathering darkness around himself and Sora to teleport, Riku couldn't let that happen. He hoped Sora would notice but his hopes went on deaf ears since the brunette was guarding against the heartless.

"Sora!" He shouted out, hoping that once Sora saw him he would run toward him, away from the Nobody.

Once again his hopes wouldn't be answered as the darkness became stronger and the portal began to form in front of the red-headed Nobody, Sora was too busy slamming heartless away from him and the other.

"Sora!" Riku shouted again, desperation in his voice. He slashed his way through the mass of shadows, his hopes were answered this time. The brunette looked up, hearing his name being called and his face became delighted.

"Riku!" He called out happily, the silver-haired teen's second hope was about to be answered as Sora sliced away the heartless with the Oath Keeper and Oblivion, trying to get to him.

The silver-haired teens second hope wasn't to be answered though.

The brunette created a pathway but before he could get any where near Riku, his face contorted in pain, his eyes shut then he began to fall forward. He was caught lightly by the Nobody's left arm, his right containing the flame wheel he used to knock the former unconcious with.

"Let him go, Nobody!" Riku shouted furiously, trying desperately to reach the two.

This caused the cloaked man to grin madly, "Sorry," he mocked apologized. "but we made a deal. Though the details weren't important at the time..." he trailed off.

Riku knew what he implied. "You tricked him!" His anger started to grow. "Let.Him.Go. _Nobody!_" Riku said each word a sentance itself and the last word was spat.

"I have a name..." he said while backing up into the darkness that would teleport him and Sora away. "It's Axel, got it memorized?" with this said, Axel grinned madly again and disappeared into the portal, along with Sora.

"No!" He shouted, shooting forward trying to get to the portal before it closed. He was hindered by the heartless. "Sora!"

Suddenly a blond and black blurr whizzed past, straight into the portal that then vanished without a trace. The heartless then vanished also.

Riku felt like a failure and started to feel guilt weigh on him. 'If only I had acted sooner!'

"Sora!"

"Cloud!"

The shouts interupted his self-loathing and he looked up, seeing Mickey, Donald, Goofy and other people he didn't know, running towards him.

The silver-haired teen sighed, now to make this day worse he would have to explain himself.

'Sora...' He thought sadly before he was approached by the gang of answer seekers, thankfully, Mickey was there to help him.

* * *

After Riku and Mickey explained the group sat silent, digesting this information. 

"I hope Sora and Cloud are alright..." Aerith said softly.

Everyone nodded.

Riku himself felt like he was about to jump out of his skin, he was annoyed with himself and began to loath himself again when a loud swishing noise was heard.

Everyone's attention was focused on the darkness portal that had suddenly appeared.

Someone came flying out of it, Cloud not to far behind.

Half of the gang shouted 'Cloud', then when the other person stood up and they recgonized them right away.

"Kairi!"

Riku looked at his friend, she had changed in the past year. Her crimson hair had grown as did her height, she was wearing a pink dress with a white shirt underneath. She was looking at him also, though he pretty much looked exactly the same except taller.

"Riku!" she said softly and ran to him, embracing him in a warm hug.

"Cloud...what happened?" This came from Leon, interupting the happy reunion.

Everyone was watching the said person, he looked up.

"I jumped into the portal..hoping to catch him. When it shut behind me I was in a strange in-between like world but somehow I had found my way to her..." The blond said looking at Kairi. "It felt like I was being led to her."

"What about Sora...?" It was from Donald.

Cloud shook his head sadly and Kairi looked at the ground. When Cloud had found her he had explained why he was there, Kairi felt distraught when she had heard what had happened but there was no time to cry as Cloud grabbed her and ran, eventually the two had found another portal, which strangely enough had led right back here.

"No trace of him..." The blond replied.

"Then we're just gonna have to find him!" Mickey said.

"Yeah!" Donald and Goofy agreed.

Mickey turned to the silver-haired teen. "Riku...?"

Of course Riku wasn't going to say no, he smiled and nodded at the mouse king. "Let's get him back!"

Goofy and Donald stuck their hands on top of each other, Mickey put his hand in, followed by Riku's. Then Kairi's.

The four looked at the Princess of Heart. "This time, I'll fight too!"

All five smiled. "Now, let's go save Sora!" Riku shouted.

"Yeah!" was the followed reply.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said to the team.

"Yeah, be careful." From Leon.

Aerith smiled gently at both Riku and Kairi, "I know you'll find him...don't despair."

After saying farewell to Leon's group the five of them set off in search of their friend, Sora.

* * *

Darkness. 

It enveloped him like a blanket and it was welcomed.

He enjoyed the nothingness because there, he was finally allowed some peace.

_Wake up!_

He ignored the voice calling out to him.

_Wake up!_

He stirred, willing whoever had the nerve to wake him up to shut the hell up.

He was shook violently and he bolted up right. His vision was blurry as a white room welcomed his sight.

"What...happened?" He asked slightly daze. Where was he!

"Don't worry about that," Came a familiar voice. Looking up he saw a familiar man with spikey red hair and emerald eyes.

"Axel." He muttered.

This caused the said person-or Nobody- to grin wildly, freaking him out a bit.

"Nice to have ya back!" Axel said, playfully slapping him on the the back. "Roxas..."

* * *

_TBC..._

**1. **Phoenix Burst is my own attack I came up with for this story, no stealing, ask if you want to use it.

So what did you guys think of this chapter? To let me know, push the little button down there that says 'review'.

Push it! You know you wannna!

p.s- This is the longest chapter I have ever written before! X.x :locks herself in a reviewer proof room to plot next chapter, slips a note out of the crack at the bottom of the door:

Note says: Remember guys, tell me what you think on the pairings!

Ja ne!

Angelus


	2. The Start of a Journey

**Title:** Multiple Personalities

**Pairings:** :Laughs maniacly: Just you wait to see what I have planned!

**Summary: **During the fight at Hollow Bastion Sora starts to get tired and when he is almost attacked by a heartless an unexpected ally shows up, Axel. While fighting along side Axel, Sora starts to take on Roxas' personality and memories and ends up vanishing with the red-head. Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and the King are now trying to discover what happened to the keyblade master while Xemnas continues to plot anew.

**A/N: **Thanks for the great reviews guys! Btw, in the summary in chapter one I put Nexaus, but its Xemnus. :sweatdrops: Gomon Nasai for my mistake. Hehehe, anyway...Hmmm Nexaus..! MY NAME :eye twitches: Also, thanks for the awsome reviews!

**Warning:** Contains cuss words and definatly full of violance! Perhaps shounen-ai!... Also SPOILERS! (Slight)

**Disclaimer: **I do own Kingdom Hearts:Waves around a copy of the game: Kukuku! Unofficially.

**"Blah."** -Talking

**'Blah.'** -Thinking

**Chapter II: The Start of a Journey**

* * *

Riku still sat in amazement as he continued staring out the window of the gummi ship. 

He had never been in one so seeing this just had him sitting in awe.

Kairi was also silently watching the white dots pass by, she had been in a gummi ship once when Sora had rescued her from Hollow Bastion, but even though she had that first experience it was still an amazing sight to behold.

Riku though wasn't only watching the passing worlds, he was deep in thought.

He had wanted to go and search for Sora right away, but Fate wasn't on his side lately.

After Riku voiced his opinion in leaving Hollow Bastion, now renamed Radiant Garden, right away.

That idea was shot down and he argued with everyone for ten minutes until he gave in so they could gather the nessecary supplies.

But that wasn't what bothered him.

Nope.

It was the fact that a bunch of heartless shells of once people had someone _very _important to him.

Who knew what that damnable Organization would do to Sora.

He knew what they wanted and only Sora could give it to them...but the brunette wouldn't just accept orders from an _enemy _without question...and Kairi was safe and sound so she couldn't be used as blackmail...so how...?

Riku growled inwardly, if they did anything to him...they would suffer a Fate worse then just ceasing to exist...

* * *

How he hated these white hallways! 

His scowl lightened as he eyed Axel next to him as the two were briskly walking down those cursed white hallways, their long black coats swishing with their steps.

It was strange to wake up in the castle with Axel shaking him violently, but it was even stranger when the latter had said it was nice to have him back.

Did he go somewhere?

He didn't know...the last thing he remembered was fighting a silver-haired boy who was blindfolded...but after that everything was fuzzy and he couldn't recall.

His scowl returned as he tried to remember what had happened and all the damned white wasn't helping his mood none.

"Hey.." a voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head, meeting Axel's emerald eyes. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Something bothering ya, Roxas..?"

Roxas shook his head slightly, "Just the fact that I can't remember anything from the past year.." he said irritably.

Axel chuckled but said nothing and the two continued on to their destination... the throne room where the two were supposed to meet with Xemnas and the rest of the Organization, or what was left of it anyway.

His frowned deepened, he hated being in the same room with the other members.

Well except for Axel, he was a different story.

Roxas' frown fell into an unemotional mask as the two went through the huge double doors that led into another (annoyingly) white room that had thirteen thrones set about it.

He noted vaguely that quite a few of the members were missing as he took his seat at the end of the row, Axel next to his.

He crossed his arms and began to try and remember what had happened to him.

'Damn it! This is so fucking annoying!' he thought irratibly.

"Welcome back, Roxas." said that all too familar voice of none other than their Superior, Xemnas.

Roxas replied with a simple nod of his head, he didn't turn to look at the others but in the corner of his eye he could see they were staring at him.

He had the sudden urge to tell them to goto hell.

"Now...on to business." Xemnas said in that monotoned voice of his.

Roxas inwardly sighed. 'Its going to be a long day...'

* * *

"So, what world is this..?" Kairi asked as she stared at the world below her, well at the huge castle that was there anyhow. 

"More like place.." Riku said thoughtfully.

"Its Beasts' Castle."Goofy answered.

With that said the five stared at the gothic castle below.

"Why are we checking here first?" Kairi said popping another question.

"This is where we first ran into an Organization member," Donald started. "Maybe he's still around..." he trailed off.

"Good thinking Donald!" Mickey exclaimed happily, picking up on what Donald meant.

Riku smiled, there was a chance they would be able to find Sora.

Hopefully...

After the shaky landing in the gummi ship, the five headed toward the castle, Riku and Mickey leading the way, although Donald and Goofy were the ones who had been here before.

Riku pushed one of the towering doors open, it creeked in protest but moved slowly for the silver-haired teen.

As the five entered they found themselves in a very large room, on each side there were two doors and only one looked like it was being used and at the end was a staircase that led to another set of big double doors and on the right and left side, two more staircases.

"So...where do we begin..?" Riku questioned to no one in particular.

"Hey, look!" Goofy said pointing at the staircases on the sides of the two double doors.

On both staircases, there were two people walking down them in unison.

One was a woman in a beautiful yellow gown.

The other... wasn't really human and seemed oddly familar...

Riku groaned to himself as he realized who those two were.

The woman was Belle, a Princess of Heart.

The other was Beast; Riku had bad memories of the latter because of what had happened in Hallow Bastion.

He just hoped he could explain himself and the situation before Beast could attack. Riku knew quite well of his temper.

Before Riku could think anymore on that subject, the others had gone and left him standing by the door.

He sighed to himself andfollowed his friends.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he looked up at the others, he noticed- now that he was closer- that Beast had on a formal outfit also.

Now this made him curious...

"If you'll excuse us, we're kind've busy at the moment." Belle said to them, looked at Beast, who held out his arm, which she took and the two proceeded through the two doors.

Riku noted to himself thatthe room was actually a huge ballroom.

Even though it was obvious the two wanted to be alone the others followed them into the spaceous room.

Riku shook his head and followed suite, he stood slightly behind the others when his interest was caught by _moving objects._

Riku stared so hard at the animated objects, he thought he might burn a hole in them. He then turned his attention to Belle and Beast, who were dancing together.

He smiled faintly and remembered they had to find Sora.

'Idiot! How could you forget!' He mentally attacked himself.

It was cut short by a menacing laughter.

Riku's aquamarine eyes were instantly focused on the balcony above them, there stood a man in a long black coat. A member of the Organization.

He had long black hair and equally as dark eyes.

"Xaldin!"

Riku barely heard the Beast growl out, he instantly summoned his keyblade to hand.

This was their chance!

The Nobody- Xaldin- turned his attention to Riku and smirked, then turned his attention back to the Beast, but before he could say anything Riku shouted.

"Where's Sora!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

This made Xaldin sneer at him.

"Sora...Sora...? I don't recall any by that name..."

Belle and Beast both were confused, they both knew Xaldin knew Sora.

"Where. Is. He!" Riku shouted again, each word its own sentance as he let his anger seep into his voice.

"My my, such manners..." Xaldin said chuckling, purposely avoiding the silver-haired teens question.

"Please! What did you do to him!" Kairi yelled.

This made Xaldin grin in an evil manner.

"I'm not telling you anything," he said as a darkness portal appeared behind him. "_Sora _doesn't _exist_ anymore." with that he vanished into the portal.

Riku could sense that Xaldin hadn't left, not completely.

The Nobody was outside somewhere, waiting.

Riku didn't waste any time as he shot out of the ballroom, the others trying to keep up as he bounded outside and ran through an archway onto a bridge.

But he wasn't alone.

On his right side he held Belle and on the left was a very odd rose in a glass case.

It was only two seconds before they heard Beast's thundering footsteps and animalistic growling.

"Get out of my castle now!" He bellowed.

"Of course, but I'd rather travel light...so which one should I leave behind..?" Xaldin asked,with a menacing smirk.

Two seconds passed and Beast rushed forward.

"Belle!"

Xaldin never expecting it...was very roughly slammed in his chest by..Belle, who quickly snatched the rose from his other arm and ran away with a look of satisfaction.

Kairi who sensed the impending danger followed the older Princess, after passing a look at all of her friends that said be careful.

Riku saw the look but chose not to aknowlodge it, his attention focused soley on the Nobody in front of him.

"Where's Sora!" He growled out again at the Nobody.

Said Nobody just chuckled, then leered at the group.

"I already told you...or maybe I lied...now how will you know..? Hm, hm, hm..? Oh, I know! I might tell if you defeat me..." And with that seven(or was it six?) miniture tornados circles him, and with each one held a spear..three he wielded while the rest hovered about his body.

The battle began.

Everyone rushed at the opossing Nobody...but soon that proved futile as their weapons made contact with a shield of wind.

And as soon as they were all pushed back by it, Xaldin wasted no time and every spear suddenly circled the Nobody.

Riku barely blocked the attack, earning him a nice gash on his left forearm.

It was then Riku saw his opportunity.

Quickly dashing forward and jumping, he was able to catch Xaldin off-guard and attack him.

The others quickly joined in on the ass-whooping, but it didn't last long as the spears once again started moving around Xaldin's body at an alarming pace...then the said Nobody jumped in the air.

Riku had to block the energy balls that Xaldin had made while also having to dodge his attack when he would suddenly shoot down from the air and attack the ground with his spear causing a five-foot radius of a powerful shock.

It was then they could attack the Nobody again..

It seemed though that Xaldin really wasn't much of a tactition, because he repeated his attacks.

Riku caught on and it wasn't too much longer before he had Xaldin on the ground, and starting to fade away.

"Where's Sora!" Riku screamed, some of the desperation he felt entered his voice.

Xaldin looked up at them, smiled, then pulled something out of his coat pocket then threw it at him.

Riku caught it, looking to see what it was he gasped and his head shot up, glaring at Xaldin.

"Sora isn't himself anymore..." he said. "Most likely he'll kill you _if _you do somehow manage to find him." He laughed and faded back into darkness.

Riku turned his attention back to the item Xaldin had given while the others crowded around him to see what it was.

The small item clinked softly as Riku held it up..it was Sora's crown pendent, the one Riku gave him for his birthday.

Riku held back the emotion as much as he could, he couldn't break down.

Not in front of everyone.

They needed him to be strong.

_Sora _needed him to be strong.

"I'll find you," he whispered. "I promise.."

* * *

Roxas and Axel stared down at the colliseum below as the son of Zeus battled by himself against hoards of heartless.

Roxas started fidgeting, playing with the pendent Axel had given him.

It was a pendent that resembled his keyblades...

Every member had a pendent that looked like their weapons, Roxas hadgotten his back.

"Well, better get to work..." Axel said sighing.

Roxas only gave a nod as a portal opened behind them and the two vanished within it.

Next destination: The Underworld.

* * *

I don't like this chapter...it's just boring! Anyhow, my moms getting rid of my internet so I have no clue when the next chapter is going to come out... :pouts: The next chapter though will be better. Ranting: Okay, a reason not to dislike Kairi: Without her, there would be no Roxas!

Also as for my other story, the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone! GAH! But at least you liked the story... I'm writting it in a notebook I have so be prepared to see a lot of chapters for that when I get me internet back.

I'll see you guys for now:vanishes into her own darkness portal:

This fic is Dedicated to: Random AkuRoku Fan (Thanks for being my first reviewer! And what does AkuRoku mean anyway:sweatdrops: )

JokesterAms:slaps you: Hentai! ...I might add some...:grins:

And: Ninjababe!

THANKS GUYS! REVIEW!


End file.
